Substituto
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Seria ele apenas um substituto de alguém maior? Ou seria mais do que isso? Ela estava prestes a descobrir! [OneShot] [SaixSaku]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não nego que queria o Neji-kun só pra mim! Mas a vida é assim né... :

Legenda:  
- Fala normal  
_"Pensamento"  
_  
Nossa, mas eu _de novo!_ Só nessa primeira página aqui já deve ter umas 3 fics minhas, mas fazer o que, eu não me controlo! E fazia tempo que eu tava querendo escrever sobre esse casal, não sei se consegui, mas pelo menos eu tentei neahh! Espero que gostem, e não sejam maus, nunca escrevi com eles antes! _Boa leitura!_**  
**

* * *

**Substituto**

Amanhecia um dia claro e bonito na vila de Konoha. Era um dia como todos os outros, treinamentos com os times, missões e afazeres diários.

Andando cabisbaixa pelas ruas, estava uma bela kunoichi, ela possuía os cabelos róseos na altura do ombro e profundos olhos esmeralda. Ela caminhava a passos lentos e sem vontade, queria apenas descansar e esfriar a cabeça, não era para menos, estava tão estressada ultimamente, e tudo por causa _dele_.

Sakura não entendia como aquele garoto irritante conseguia estragar o seu dia só com suas piadinhas sem graça e seus insultos, ela pensava que ele realmente a odiava. E ainda tinha que ter dado um apelido tão ridículo para sua inseparável amiga, Ino, ela era a "lindinha" enquanto Sakura era a "feiosa".

Sai às vezes conseguia realmente tirar Sakura do sério, como ele era irritante, ela pensava todos os dias, achava que não suportaria mais um dia de treinamento com o colega de time, sempre que ouvia o seu nome ela perdia a vontade de fazer tudo, afinal ter que ficar agüentando as chatices de Sai era demais para ela.

Ela estava certa de que aquele dia não seria diferente, teria que aturar Sai do mesmo jeito, e perder a paciência, odiava perder a paciência, mas isso era praticamente impossível se tratando de Sai. Resolveu então que dessa vez não deixaria Sai irritá-la, assim ele iria "quebrar a cara".

Ela riu consigo mesma, estava parecendo uma menininha pensando daquele jeito, mesmo já tendo 15 anos. No fundo ela gostava de Sai, mas ele realmente a irritava, mais que qualquer garoto jamais conseguia. Ela se perguntava se Sasuke pensava o mesmo dela, afinal ele sempre a chamava de irritante.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Por que sempre os pensamentos de Sakura terminavam com Sasuke no meio? Ele já tinha partido afinal, tinha feito sua escolha, e mesmo assim Sakura ainda insistia em não tirá-lo do pensamento, nunca. Ela queria muito seguir em frente, mas estava sendo realmente difícil. A única coisa que a confortava nesses momentos eram as sábias palavras de Naruto, afinal ele amadurecera bastante dês de que Sasuke se fora.

Ele tinha até esquecido o amor que sentia por Sakura, decidiu seguir em frente e agora estava namorando firme com Hinata. Ela o admirava por isso, nunca pensou que o loirinho histérico ia conseguir perceber os sentimentos de Hinata._ "Aliás, acho que ele não teria percebido se o Kiba não tivesse falado pra ele... Aquele baka é muito lerdo..." _ela sorria enquanto pensava no divertido loirinho.

Caminhava agora mais animada para o local de treinamentos, pensando que talvez se ela ignorasse Sai o dia poderia ser melhor, além do mais ela teria Naruto para animá-la e para distrair Sai enquanto brigavam. Aqueles dois conseguiam ser pior que Naruto e Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_. "Que droga, tudo o que eu penso TEM que terminar em Sasuke! Já estou cheia disso!"_ Ela estava agora com um olhar decidido, apenas caminhava pensativa olhando para o chão.

Nem percebeu quando chegou á ponte onde o time sete sempre esperava seu sensei, Kakashi, chegar, atrasado como sempre. Não tinha nenhuma novidade, quando Sakura chegou e olhou ao redor, viu o moreno dos olhos escuros e o loirinho dos olhos azuis brigando e nenhum sinal de Kakashi. _"Ótimo, ele ta atrasado de novo, e eu é que vou ter que ficar separando a briga desses dois bakas, humpf"._ Ela olhava a cena dos amigos discutindo com uma cara de desânimo. Olhou decidida, iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

- Ei, rei dos bakas, para de discutir com o Naruto-baka por coisas inúteis, vocês dois parecem duas criancinhas. - Ela falava enquanto se apoiava na grade da ponte, apenas observando Sai e Naruto.

- Ei feiosa, nem te vi chegando, cadê sua vassoura? - Sai falava parando de brigar com Naruto para encarar Sakura que acabara de chegar.

- EIII! O que você quis dizer com Naruto-BAKA e criancinha? - Naruto olhava enfurecido para Sakura.

- Eu quis dizer a verdade, baka.

- Você é má Sakura-chan...

- Arigato. A propósito, o que você quis dizer com cadê a minha vassoura, Sai-baka? - Ela agora olhava intrigada para Sai que apenas ria da lerdeza da amiga.

- Pelo que eu sei bruxas se locomovem usando vassouras, feiosa. - Ele agora ria mais alto e mais histericamente, o que realmente irritou Sakura, mas ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria deixar Sai a irritar hoje.

- Engraçado hein. - Ela o olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Milagre, você não teve um ataque de stress, que progresso hein bruxinha feiosa.

Sakura estava fazendo o possível para não se descontrolar e pular em cima de Sai e enchê-lo de porrada, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se segurar. _"Vamos Sakura seja forte! Não deixa esse baka te tirar do sério!"._

- Ei Naruto, como é que você já conseguiu gostar dessa baka feiosa? - Sai agora perguntava a Naruto, ele percebera que Sakura estava tentando se controlar, então estava fazendo o possível para irritá-la.

- Sabe que eu não sei! - Naruto sorria para Sai com uma cara abobalhada, estava gostando da idéia de irritar Sakura.

Sakura estava com uma veia enorme saltando da testa, estava prestes á explodir, aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, por mais que tentasse tinha certeza que não conseguiria não se irritar com Sai, então decidiu acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

- AHH SAI VOCÊ É MUITO BAKAAAA!! EU TE ODEIOOO! - Ela falou e em seguida pulou em cima de Sai para tascar-lhe um soco bem dado, mas um inesperado aconteceu, quando ela foi tentar dar um soco nele, acabou por tropeçar nos pés de Naruto que estava ao lado de Sai e caiu em cima do moreno fazendo com que este também caísse no chão com a Haruno em cima de si.

- Ai, feiosa, eu sei que você me ama, mas não precisava ter feito isso!

- Ahhh seu bakaaa!! Você me tira do sério, eu não suporto você!

- Para de mentir, Sakura, você me ama que eu sei, e será que dava para sair de cima de mim, por favor?

Sakura então percebeu que ainda estava em cima de Sai, encarava o moreno com uma expressão mortal. Estando assim tão perto dele, pôde perceber o quanto ele era parecido com Sasuke. Sasuke de novo! Sakura já estava cansada de sempre direcionar seus pensamentos para o garoto dos cabelos negros e rebeldes, iria parar com aquilo.

- Ei pessoal, namorinhos só depois do treino! - Falava um recém-chegado que tinha os cabelos prateados e uma máscara que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto, deixando apenas um de seus olhos à mostra.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! - Sakura assustou-se e rapidamente saiu de cima de Sai na mesma hora.

- Ermm... Isso não é namorinho, sensei... - Sai falava muito envergonhado enquanto levantava-se do chão.

- Sei... Desculpem o atraso pessoal, eu tive uns probleminhas com a Hokage e...

- MENTIRAAAAA!! - Falaram os três alunos de Kakashi ao mesmo tempo.

- Hehehe, bom então, vamos treinar? - Ele falava com uma gota na nuca.

- Hai! - Disseram Naruto e Sai ao mesmo tempo, animados.

- Hai... - Sakura disse, com uma voz bem fraca e desanimada.

Todos então seguiram Kakashi floresta adentro para treinarem. Andavam em um "paredão" na seguinte ordem, na ponta Naruto, ao lado Sai que discutia com ele alguma coisa idiota, Sakura ao lado de Sai e na outra ponta Kakashi que conversava com a Haruno sobre o que iriam aprender hoje.

Chegaram ao local de treinamento e Kakashi mandou os três lutarem entre si para testarem suas habilidades. Os três se assustaram um pouco com aquilo, parecia uma coisa realmente idiota lutarem entre si, mas até que tinham gostado da idéia, pelo menos Naruto e Sai.

- Vamos lá então Naruto-baka! Vou te pegar!

- Vamos ver, Sai-CHAN! - Naruto falava debochando de Sai, que se enfureceu com as palavras do loirinho e partiu para cima dele.

Os dois lutavam em uma velocidade incrível. Naruto já tinha produzido seus milhares de clones que cercavam Sai, este apenas acertava cada um deles, acabando com todos. Sakura apenas olhava aquela luta, percebeu que os movimentos de Sai a lembravam os de Sasuke. Pela milésima vez, Sasuke_. "Que droga! Tenho que parar de pensar no Sasuke-kun!"._

- Vamos Sakura, entre na briga! - Dizia Kakashi que estava ao lado de Sakura.

- Hai... - Ela disse começando a correr logo em seguida e entrando na briga.

Estava uma verdadeira confusão, ora Naruto batia em Sai, para em seguida apanhar de Sakura que depois de bater em Naruto levava um belo soco de Sai, que após bater em Sakura, acabava por apanhar de Naruto. Um verdadeiro triângulo de luta. Ninguém entendia nada, cada um batendo no outro, a primeira pessoa que viam pela frente era a que atacavam, pararam por um segundo, olharam-se, fizeram expressões de determinação e partiram para cima de novo.

A luta estava perfeitamente balanceada, ninguém apanha ou batia mais do que ninguém, os três apanhavam ao mesmo tempo, mas claro que com intensidades diferentes, pois os socos e chutes da Sakura não doíam tanto em Sai quanto os de Naruto, mas os jutsus da garota Haruno eram muito mais perfeitos que os do loirinho.

Lutaram, lutaram, lutaram tanto que nem perceberam o tempo passar, mas já estavam lutando há um bom tempo. Olhavam-se com fúria, mas aquilo não estava levando á lugar algum, estava todos machucados, mas não teria vencedor aquela luta, todos lutavam igualmente. Os três estavam já muito cansados, Sakura estava prestes a cair na grama verde de floresta e ficar por ali mesmo, quando ouviram a voz de seu sensei.

- Certo pessoal, está bom, podem parar. - Ele dizia olhando para o seu precioso livro laranja em mãos.

Os três cessaram a luta, achavam que tinham lutado tão pouco, estavam os três cada um em um canto, ofegantes olhando-se com expressão de fúria, queriam lutar mais.

- Já acabou? Nem lutamos direito! - Naruto falava olhando para Kakashi.

- Não, vocês já provaram que estão os três no mesmo nível, podem ir para casa, por hoje é só. - Kakashi virou-se e começou a caminhar calmamente de volta para a vila.

- Ei, sensei, espera! Isso não foi um treino! Eu quero mais!

- Vai pra casa, Sai! - Ele falava de costas para os alunos, ainda caminhando.

- Aff... Que saco... Acho que vou para casa então... - Sai falava preparando-se para ir em bora.

- Matte, Sai-baka, ta muito cedo, vamos sair um pouco, topa Sakura-chan? - Naruto falava enquanto sorria para os dois amigos.

Sakura e Sai se olharam, como se quisessem saber se o outro iria. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, fizeram uma expressão de desprezo no rosto e olharam para o outro lado.

- Não obrigado, vou para casa, tenho mais o que fazer do que andar com um baka e uma bruxa feiosa. - Sai falava enquanto começava a caminhar.

- Ok então, vai lá ficar sozinho, que chato, ta parecendo até o Sasuke-teme!

Sakura enfureceu-se, por que Sai tinha que lembrar tanto Sasuke? Ele não podia ser ele mesmo? Não, ele seria eternamente o substituto de Sasuke em tudo. Sasuke, Sasuke, sempre Sasuke. Pensar apenas em Sasuke era tão irritante quanto ou até mais do que as brincadeirinhas idiotas de Sai.

- Que seja. - Falava o moreno, sumindo de vista.

- E ai Sakura-chan, vamos?

- Você não tem mais o que fazer? – Ela não estava nem um pouco animada, mas afinal não tinha nada o que fazer também.

- Na verdade não... – Ele olhava coçando a cabeça com uma expressão de preguiça.

- Então vamos, ué. - Ela falou por fim, enquanto puxava Naruto pelo braço para irem a algum lugar.

- Aonde vamos? - Naruto perguntava ainda sendo arrastado por Sakura.

- Sei lá, você que deu a idéia.

- Humm... Ichiraku?

- Aff... Ta bom, só porque você ta sendo legal hoje!

- Arigato Sakura-chan!

Os dois andaram rumo à vila da Folha, passando pelas inúmeras árvores da floresta. Passaram pelo grande portão e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas da vila. Caminhavam conversando animados, eram bons amigos e sempre se davam muito bem. Avistaram então a barraquinha de ramen preferida de Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen. Entraram e sentaram-se. O dono da loja nem perguntou, ao ver Naruto já preparou duas tigelas de ramen fumegantes e colocou na mesa para os dois amigos.

- Arigato, tio! - Naruto falava contente começando a comer seu ramen.

- De nada, Naruto-kun! - Falava o "tio" sorrindo para o loirinho.

Sakura apenas observava Naruto, como ele era baka, até comendo ramen ele conseguia ser um lerdo. Ela sorriu, adorava o amigo, ele conseguia sempre animá-la e até que falava coisas que prestavam de vez em quando.

- Nee, Sakura-chan? - Naruto pousava os palitinhos com que comia em cima da tigela ja vazia de ramen e agora olhava para a Haruno ao seu lado.

- O que foi? - Ela sorria docemente olhando para o amigo.

- Você gosta do Sai-baka?

- QUE?? EU ODEIO AQUELE IDIOTA, ELE É UM IRRITANTE QUE SÓ SABE ME TIRAR DO SÉRIO! - Sakura olhava enfurecida para Naruto enquanto gritava, fazendo todos no restaurante olharem para ela. - Além disso, você sabe que eu gosto do Sasuke-kun!

- Ah ta, é que parece que você e ele se gostam, vocês só sabem brigar. - Naruto sorria para Sakura, um sorriso brincalhão.

- Se fosse assim você e ele iriam ser a pessoas mais apaixonadas do mundo! – Ela dizia rindo de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan... Eu acho que você deveria esquecer o teme...

- Naruto! Isso foi muito rude de se dizer! Eu não posso esquecê-lo, nunca vou... – Ela parou de rir no mesmo instante em que Naruto pronunciara aquelas palavras.

- Eu só acho que você devia, para poder ser feliz... Sabe, Sakura-chan, siga em frente! Se você ficar aí se lamentando por ele vai só ficar mais triste, e eu não gosto de te ver triste...

- Ah Naruto, eu queria que fosse tão fácil esquecer alguém... – Ela agora olhava para o balcão onde estavam apoiados seus braços.

- É só você querer, Sakura-chan... Ah, mas deixa isso para lá, você já terminou de comer?

- Hai...

- Então vamos que eu queria ir para casa descansar, você e o Sai-baka me cansaram hoje!

- Certo então vamos.

Os dois amigos se levantaram e saíram da barraquinha de ramen agradecendo e acenando ao dono do lugar. Naruto então se virou para Sakura.

- Sakura-chan gomen pelo que eu te disse, só queria te ver feliz...

- Tudo bem Naruto, eu sei que você não quis me magoar.

- Então está bem, eu vou indo.

- Certo... Ja ne. - Sakura deu um leve e rápido abraço em Naruto e cada um foi para sua casa.

Chegando em sua casa, Sakura foi direto para seu quarto, sem nem falar com sua mãe, que estava na cozinha. Entrou e trocou-se rapidamente colocando sua camisola curtinha e cor-de-rosa. Deitou-se em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Pensava no que Naruto tinha lhe dito. _"Sabe, Sakura-chan, siga em frente!"_ Aquela frase ecoava na cabeça de Sakura, até que ela fechou os olhos devagar e finalmente adormeceu, pensando em Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

O dia amanheceu bonito, Sakura acordou sentindo o sol em seus olhos, levantou-se de sua cama e espreguiçou-se, como estava cansada, estava morrendo de preguiça de ir treinar hoje, mas teria que ir, mais um dia chato com as irritações de Sai e as idiotices de Naruto. Arrumou-se e seguiu mais uma vez para a ponte, mas quando chegou teve uma tremenda surpresa.

- Kakashi-sensei? VOCÊ CHEGOU ANTES DE MIM! - Ela gritava aproximando-se de seus amigos, já estavam todos lá, esperando por ela.

- Hehehe, é que eu vim avisar que hoje não vai ter treinamento. - Ele falava olhando para a recém-chegada.

- Só podia ser... Só quando é pra avisar que tem folga que você chega mais cedo... – Sai falou olhando para seu sensei com cara de desânimo

- QUEEE?? - Gritava Naruto num som estridente.

- Que ótimo! - Sakura falou sorrindo, estava com tanta preguiça de treinar, aquilo tinha sido muito conveniente para ela.

- Isso mesmo, então se divirtam, eu vou para casa! - Kakashi então sumiu num piscar de olhos deixando os pupilos sozinhos.

- Aff... Que saco... Vou pra casa... - Sai falou já caminhando para ir para casa.

- Espera ai, Baka-kun, ontem você já não saiu com agente, pelo menos vem hoje! - Naruto falava segurando Sai pelo ombro.

- Você vai parar de me encher se eu for? - Sei agora já se virara para encarar Naruto.

- Hai! – Ele falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Então ta, eu vou. – O tem de Sai era mais desanimado do que o normal, e o normal já era bem ruim.

Sakura fez uma careta, agora sim seu dia estava estragado. Pensou bem rápido, não estava a fim de ficar agüentando Sai em tempo integral hoje, sem o treinamento para distrair, ele teria ainda mais tempo para irritá-la.

- Ah... Minna, eu não vou, vão vocês... - Sakura falava olhando para os dois amigos, que já discutiam.

- Ahh... Demo, Sakura-channnn eu quero que você venhaa! - Naruto olhava para Sakura com um olhar pidão.

- Nem vem, Naruto, ficar de vela de você e a Hinata, ninguém merece. - Foi a desculpa que Sakura deu.

- Putz, é mesmo, vou ficar de vela, nem vou também, Naruto-baka. - Sai falava agora se lembrando que Sakura tinha razão.

- Ahh ta bom, então vão vocês dois ser chatos juntos que eu vou com a Hinata-chan! - Naruto falava com cara de desgosto, logo depois sumindo de vista, deixando Sakura e Sai sozinhos.

- Putz agora vou ter que aturar você sozinha... – Ela olhava com desprezo para o moreno à sua frente.

- Ah feiosa, larga de ser chata e vem andar comigo! - Sai puxou Sakura pelo braço, levando ela para dar uma volta.

- Mas eu não quero andar com vocêeeee! Me solta Saiiii! - Sakura falava tentando se livrar das mãos de Sai.

- Qual é feiosa, é só pra gente não ficar sozinhos... Eu prometo que vou tentar te encher menos...

- Você ta com febre? No dia que você conseguir não me encher o mundo acaba! - Ela falava desanimada.

- Prefiro nem comentar... Eu prometo, feiosa.

Eles andavam lado a lado, conversando, mas Sakura não estava nada á vontade, não suportava Sai, e agora teria que passar o dia com ele, aturando os xingamentos e irritações vindas do moreno.

Chegaram até um local bem aberto, que proporcionava uma visão perfeita do céu azul limpinho que reinava naquele dia. Era um campo extremamente verde, cheio de flores e muito agradável. Sakura até se surpreendeu por Sai levá-la a um lugar como aquele, imaginava que ele a levaria para um local muito pior onde ele teria mais chances para deixá-la brava.

Sai então se sentou na grama, entre dois canteiros cheios de flores maravilhosas, e ficou a observar o céu azul. Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele, nem muito longe, nem muito perto e também observava o céu. Sentiu a leve brisa da manhã bater em seu rosto, sentiu-se muito bem, aquele lugar era muito relaxante, tinha um cheiro de flores muito agradável e era bem arejado. Foi quando a voz sarcástica e irritante de Sai lhe invadiu os ouvidos, perturbando seu momento de paz.

- Ei feiosa?

- Que é? - Ela falava seca.

- Você é muito irritante e feia, sabia? É a garota mais irritante que eu ja conheci.

Sakura enfureceu-se, sabia que sair com Sai só poderia dar em coisa ruim, pensou em sair de lá, mas decidiu apenas rebater o insulto, não iria se demonstrar fraca a ponto de ter que se retirar, isso iria render mais insultos por parte de Sai.

- Putz Sai você é muito chato! Ta pra nascer cara mais chato que você!

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Hã?

- Esquece, feiosa.

Os dois se calaram, ficaram em um silêncio pesado e incômodo por muito tempo, até que Sai o quebrou mais uma vez.

- O que você vê naquele tal Uchiha?

Sakura assustou-se, não sabia que Sai conhecia Sasuke, muito menos seus sentimentos por ele.

- Eu não sei... - Por algum motivo, Sakura lembrou-se das palavras de Naruto. _"Sabe, Sakura-chan, siga em frente!"._

- Hmm...

- O que você vê na Ino-porquinha?

- A lindinha? Nada, eu não gosto dela, só acho ela bonitinha.

- Hmm...

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Sakura pensou em dizer algo, mas nada lhe vinha em mente, não tinha nada para conversar com Sai. Ele já estava ficando incomodado com o silêncio, então resolveu quebrá-lo de novo.

- Feiosa você não ta tão irritante hoje.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. - Sakura agora sorria olhando para o moreno.

- Sabe, eu preciso ir, depois agente se fala. - Sai se levantou. - Ja ne. - Ia começar a andar, mas ouviu a voz de Sakura.

- Espera, antes me diz uma coisa... - Ela hesitou um segundo, mas disse por fim. - Por que você só sabe me irritar e me chamar de coisas não muito agradáveis?

- É porque é assim que eu demonstro que gosto de você! - Ele sorriu para ela, logo depois sumindo de vista.

Sakura continuou ali sentada na grama macia. Deitou-se então nela, olhando o céu azul. Pensava em Sasuke, pensava em como Sai não era só um substituto, afinal apesar de não parecer, ele e Sasuke eram muito diferentes e ela finalmente tinha descoberto isso. Sai, Sai, Sai, como ele era irritante, como ele conseguia tirar todo mundo do sério, como ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele e como era bom pensar em alguém que não fosse Sasuke. Sai... Como era bom pensar... Nele, e no que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer... _"É porque é assim que eu demonstro que gosto de você!"._

E mais uma vez aquela frase veio à sua cabeça. _"Sabe, Sakura-chan, siga em frente!". _E novamente pensou em Sai.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Hoho acho que nessa fic eu ganhei o prêmio por mais uso da palavra "baka", deve ter uns 20 bakas aí heheh ;)**

**Não vou dizer que odiei essa fic, porque eu gostei dela, minha primeira SaixSakura e também minha primeira fic sem declarações de amor e nem beijoss! E até que saiu coisa boa! Que feliz :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não estressem por eu não parar de postar fics aqui, mas como eu ja disse eu não me controlo!  
Comentários sempre bem-vindos!****  
**

**Beijooos!**


End file.
